The Unholy
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: How could someone who seemed so innocent be so...tainted? They only have one night to find out. Ino/Juugo, Suigetsu/Whores, Sasuke/Karin. And what does Shikamaru have to do with this? 1st Mismatched Contest Entry.


* * *

Dedicated to: xoBreathe because there's never enough Ino/Juugo.

* * *

**_The Unholy_**

* * *

On one particular, unusual night, the former Team Hebi residing under the new alias, Team Taka, traveled through the slums of Otogakure, where they decided to rest after their long trek. Leaving their Akatsuki cloaks back at the base, they traveled in their unaffiliated black cloaks, fitting for the night. Karin lingered close to Sasuke, claiming that the bitterly cold air would be easier to bear if she were closer to him, Suigetsu took to their leader's right side, casually fingering his katana and Juugo took the flank, intimidating some of the citizens still out and about. Suigetsu, being in a spirited mood, suggested that they get a drink at the local establishment.

"Hey Sasuke," The sharp toothed sword wielder said with a grin, "How about it? Get a drink, a girl, and that's a Hell of a night right there. 'Course," He took a sneaky glance at Juugo, "Some don't drink _or_have sex, so they'll just stand guard outside, won't you, Juugo?"

Juugo answered with a swift nod and Karin looked over Sasuke's shoulder, "That is only one of the _stupidest_ suggestions you've ever made, you _moron_!" She gripped her glasses and narrowed her eyes, "We," She began, mostly referring to her and Sasuke, "Would never do something so egregious and disgusting. I bet Sasuke hasn't even-"

"Fine," Sasuke spoke for the first time since the conversation began, surprising both Karin and Suigetsu. "We'll take a break at a bar, but only for an hour."

Suigetsu gave Karin a smug smirk, to which Karin responded with a slacked jaw in her leader's direction, "But Sasuke-kun! Surely you're not serious. You'd never engage in such repulsive activities-"

Sasuke cut her off with merely a glance and Karin looked away fearfully, fretting over the worse. What if Sasuke-kun wanted to have sex with a whore? With someone that wasn't her? Suigetsu laughed raucously, breaking her reverie and clapped his leader on the back, "Ha, I knew you had needs, just like the rest of us! You're still a cold bastard, but at least you ain't gay!"

Sasuke looked over in his direction, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just going to get a drink, or maybe two. Leading a group of annoying morons takes it's toll, after all." He finished with a smirk and Suigetsu scowled. Karin wilted, after hearing Sasuke-kun refer to her as annoying moron and Juugo quietly continued looking at their surrounding for any strange activity.

Suigetsu scowl faded as he looked away, "Whatever, at least I get laid tonight."

Karin looked in his direction unabashedly and scoffed, "And who on Earth would have sex with you?"

Suigetsu answered with a toothy grin, "Listen, bitches love me. Just because you're one of those hard asses who like tight assed asexual bastards, doesn't mean that I'm not sexy to down ass bitches. I bet the only way I'd be sexy to _you_, was if I grabbed a stick and shoved it so far up my ass that my name suddenly turned into _Sasuke-kun_."

He landed in a puddle of his own essence on the sidewalk as a fist connected with his cheek.

* * *

Ino fiddled with her sheer midriff and retied her ponytail. This was her second mission in a row, playing the role of the sultry lust object, with the exception that she actually had to spin around a pole this time with an audience watching all the while.

Oh joy.

In any case, it couldn't be helped, considering that the target attended seedy bars such as this one and it was part of the job description, it wasn't as if she did this all the time. As soon as she was accepted as a full-fledged interrogator, she wouldn't have to worry about doing these types of missions anymore and she would get to perform her clan's specialty jutsu more often. Until then, these missions would only grow more and more frequent as she grew older.

Besides, she thought with a smirk as she reapplied her lip-gloss, she looked far better in a silky slip than Shikamaru did.

There was a knock at the door and the Chunnin that just crossed her mind entered the room.

"You know, you're supposed to wait for me to tell you it's okay before you come in." Ino chided as she fussed with her outfit again. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if I haven't seen you wearing-"

He swiftly sidestepped the compact thrown in his former direction and sighed after saying the wrong thing. He almost wished he could ignore the anger boring through him from her searing narrowed eyes, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. She should be glad he didn't finish that statement, _barely anything at all._Sure, she was still tastefully dressed, but the cabaret outfit surely did nothing to veil her smooth skin or leave anything to the imagination. A deep claret midriff displaying cleavage, a shimmering silky skirt slitting at her thighs, and her trademark purple in the form of a feather adorned in her hair. Everything about Ino was meant to practically drip sex appeal. What a troublesome mission.

"You _have_seen me wearing mission attire, Shikamaru." The annoyance in her voice didn't go unnoticed and her tone suggested that he not cross her.

"Yeah, yeah," He brushed off her unnecessary comment and remembered the real reason he went to find her in the first place; "They need you in the center."

She looked at him almost alarmingly, already knowing who they were, "But I thought the agreement was that I stay by the side, mostly near the back." Her voice reached a shriller pitch. She certainly wasn't expecting to have to _lead_ the group of erotic dancers.

"Well, apparently, the owner changed the deal last minute, since the centerfold couldn't be in tonight and since you look more exotic compared to the other women around here…" There was a shadow of a smirk on his face and Ino blanched; for the first time in her life, she damned her Aryan Yamanaka features. She scowled.

"_Fine_," She swept her bangs begrudgingly from her face, "I'll do it."

He shrugged, "It's not as if you had much of a choice."

She sighed. A mission was a mission and whatever had to be done to complete it was a must, even if this meant putting herself on display in one of the seediest bars in Oto. She held back a shudder and fussed with her hair once again, whether or not this was out of nervousness wasn't discussed.

Shikamaru opened the door and looked back at his teammate over his shoulder as he left, a mild smirk on his face; "You should leave it down, looks better that way."

* * *

Sasuke pulled the group to attention, "This is how it's going to work," He began, looking intently at his charges, "Suigetsu and I will go inside and Juugo will stand guard."

The latter nodded his head curtly and Karin's jaw slacked as she hung onto Sasuke and his every word, "But Sasuke-kun, where does that leave _me_?" She inquired with a whisper.

Her leader promptly removed himself from her side, shrugging her steady grip away from his arm not too kindly and set to enter the establishment, "Do what you want, but don't go too far or cause trouble."

Karin's jaw dropped further at the cold indifference laced in her infatuation's voice as he entered the bar and Suigetsu snickered as he took the Sasuke's right side. He looked over his shoulder and winked at the embarrassed redhead, who gritted her teeth at the display, fuming over her fellow subordinate's smugness. She scoffed unbelievably and regarded Juugo, "Can you _believe_ him?"

He arched an eyebrow and looked down at her from his post, "Sasuke-san?"

Karin set to dramatically rolling her eyes and adjusted her follicles, "Suigetsu _and_Sasuke!" She crossed her arms across her chest with a huff, "One's a moronic jerk and the other refuses to succumb to his feelings for me!" She said in a hushed screech.

Juugo calmly observed the young woman with weary eyes, "I'm sure there is a reason for why Suigetsu acts the way he does," He started slowly.

Karin looked at him as if she just saw Sasuke with a blood-sucking leech on his face, "Of _course_ there's a reason he acts likes that. It's called _Evolution_; he just hasn't evolved yet!"

Juugo closed his eyes and sighed before he tried to speak again. The bird that had taken resident on his shoulder had begun flitting in the air excitedly. Juugo opened his eyes and turned to her again, perhaps twice was a charm, "Sasuke may or may _not_," He said the latter in more of a hasty manner despite the growing scowl on Karin's face, "Have feelings for you, he just may not know how to show them." He felt a bit awkward saying these things, especially to a hormonal teenage girl. Even with the lack of light, he could see the scowl on the redhead's face deepen. "He's a very private person-"

She gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course he is, with him being apprentice to Orochimaru-sama for all of those years, it comes with the territory." She tipped her oculars forward until he had a direct view to her bright crimson irises over her frames, "Besides, he'd far too cool to run around excessively like some idiot, or Suigetsu." She gave a slow and deliberate roll of her eyes, "Never mind, Juugo. You obviously wouldn't understand wanting to impress someone."

She walked away, crossed armed and fuming and looking at her retreating figure, he couldn't help, but think she was wrong. His highest expectation was to once be able to talk with someone without the fear of hurting them and without them fearing him. He was otherwise too quiet to actually approach someone, but he wouldn't dare to, considering his second nature.

He sighed and his winged companion flew off into the night. It was just as well; he didn't much trust himself alone with someone for so long. A being that would otherwise be innocent and defenseless had no place beside him. He didn't want to impress anyone; he needed to know he could do it. The only person he didn't feel that way with was gone and even he would smirk at Juugo's awkward silences. It wasn't as if he were interesting either. He wondered if he could even hold a conversation.

Looking out into the deserted roads, Juugo became distracted by the sensual pounding of drums…

* * *

Ino fussed with her skirt for the umpteenth time as the slow pounding beats grew faster, outmatching the pounding in her chest. It stopped abruptly and two beats followed at a time, prompting each one of the cabaret dancers to leave behind the curtain onto the stage. She glanced over her shoulder and Shikamaru leaned casually against the backstage wall, breaking to take a leisurely yawn. Ino frowned, _Of course he's yawning_, she thought viciously, _he gets to relax while I do all the work!_

She began getting closer to the front and one of the cabaret dancers whispered that she needed to pay attention. The pounding on foreign drums, congas, she heard the name said earlier, had increased in speed until to was a light thrumming.

She could only see the blinding overhead light and the dark shadowy figures she knew were spectators, _the pervs_. The pace of the congas changed to an excited pounding as all of the ladies were revealed arm in arm. Ino lifted her leg slowing, pointing her toe as they began their linked dance. Shrill whistles erupted from the crowd as the ladies next to Ino descended into a split, leaving her the last one standing to command the stage. It was better this way, so supposed; she'd get a better look at the crowd.

The congas pounded once and her hips followed its rhythm. It pounded twice and her hips swiveled once again. The pounding grew more incessant and she was practically vibrating to keep up with it's heavy beat. Catcalls were blurted out at the pleasing display at her exotic dance, especially when her alabaster skin was drenched in light compared to the tanned skin mostly found in Oto and her silver blonde tresses gleamed pleasingly compared to the dulled brunette. She sauntered slowly towards the pole at the end of the stage and leaned forward inadvertently, showing a long line of cleavage and received a holler from someone who stood near the back. Thinking she was on the right track, she sashayed her skirt and a revealed her lengthy leg as she twirled around the pole with the other.

"Yeah, _work_ that pole, girl!"

If she weren't so focused on keeping her cool, her face would've flamed red from embarrassment. Practicing the art of dancing erotically and actually doing it in front of a crowd were two different things that one wouldn't understand unless they actually did it. She crotched lower and gyrated her hips and thighs until she sat in a front frontal squat before a group of men who decided to near the stage from their seats. From this position, she could even make out the faces of men in the crowd, but couldn't clearly focus on certain ones that didn't stand out to her.

Which was unfortunate because she could've caught the presence of two S-Class missing nin.

* * *

Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head as it shifted back into place from where his rival had just hit him.

"What was that for?!" He said a bit too loudly and Sasuke's irises suddenly changed from dormant obsidian to bloody red. Suigetsu pouted and then scowled. He really couldn't give a damn, that girl was _hot_! Long blonde hair, smooth sexy legs, and one button away from full, buxom bosoms busting out of the small, teeny tiny-

"For being an idiot."

Suigetsu scoffed, what type of fun could you have in a bar if your '_partner in crime_' was asexual? So, he catcalled, but what normal, testosterone filled heterosexual male wouldn't have reacted at a beautiful display like _that_? He sniggered when he realized Juugo wouldn't, but he didn't count. As a matter of fact, Suigetsu thought his fellow subordinate was gay because really, who the fuck says something queer like, _"I'm here because you were protected by Kimmi-kun,"_ and _wasn't_ homosexual? It'd be a travesty.

_Seriously though_, he thought as he directed his attention to the stage, _babes like _that_ needed to step outside with guys like _him. He'd give her a _real_ good time.

* * *

Juugo couldn't exactly remember staring at someone for so long without eventually going into his cursed form. From when he was younger, his eyes would quickly glance and then look away, fleeting looking at the person until he had a good sense of what their face looked like so that he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. Many thought him as being polite, a selected few as being rude.

He suddenly wondered what _she_ would think of that.

He…almost looks away, but is drawn like a moth to a flame. She moved so slowly in a way that made her dance pleasing, but nothing that would overexcite, just entice. This woman was different than all of the other women, in both appearance and form. The others moved in a way that wasn't more graceful, but as if they had been performing the same act night after night, committing it so close in memory that they could've performed it in their sleep. Tanned skin and dark, vibrant locks, like many of the other women in Oto, Karin included. Slimmer frames that weren't displeasing, yet lacked the curves that the one who controlled the stage had.

She looked nothing at all like them. She appeared…innocent. He noticed the faint pink that dusted her cheeks the moment Suigetsu called out to her. She did the dances with a tasteful grace, but her clothes suggested otherwise. Her clothes were cut from the same cloth that the other women's were cut from; she just filled them differently, figuratively _and_ literally.

His face feels suddenly warm and he finally looks away.

* * *

Karin slips by Juugo when his attention is otherwise preoccupied. She shakes her head at him and all of the other jerks that mankind had called male on this Earth. Then she looks at the stage begrudgingly and her face contorts nastily. Couldn't they see that she was a ditz that didn't have a single intellectual thought in her pretty little head? _She was just a piece of ass for Kami's sake!_ Some _whore_ they found abandoned in some alley somewhere, gave the _skimpiest_ pieces of cloth, and _threw_ on stage to appeal to the seedy, unadulterated fantasies men of _lesser_ intelligence had.

She covered herself even more with her hood and sneaked a glance over at her leader and reevaluated that last thought. Sasuke wasn't one of those lesser intelligent creatures. She was somewhat pleased to see that he was bored with the display while Suigetsu practically drooled over her. _Idiot_.

Well, she might as well give Sasuke a go tonight, no one ever received anything without trying, now did they? In addition…

She took a gander at the slovenly bastards surrounding the stage leading up to the swiveling gyrations of the blonde on it and scrunched up her face in an unladylike way.

…She would be damned if Sasuke slept with some whore tonight.

* * *

So Ino had snagged her _gentleman_ by taking one of the sheer scarves wrapped around her lithe form and holding him by it, leading him to the back for a private session.

Not without him continuously looking at her like a piece of meat, or giving her behind a healthy squeeze every ten seconds. Oh, how she couldn't wait to just slit the guy's throat, but she'd have to enter his disgusting body first. _Eww…_

She hid her discomfort under a sly smirk, which only prompted her target to become more react with more vigor as they reached a back room. He began to grin lecherously, "Shouldn't you start undressin' babe, or should I help I help you?"

The deep husky tone his voice lowered to caused a sudden shiver to roam down Ino's back. She suppressed a cringe and grinned with wink, "Of course, I'll get on the bed and you can watch."

He grunted, slightly disappointed, "That's new."

She giggled to ease the sudden tension, "Old dog afraid to learn a new trick?"

His face was caught in a grimace until he finally smirked, "'Course not; show me a new trick babe."

She removed the scarf from around his neck and slinked back towards the bed in a seductive fashion.

It wasn't as if anyone was going to question why a cabaret dancer was unconscious on a bed or the mysterious disappearance of one guy.

* * *

Suigetsu sat seething with his direction towards the stage; he missed his opportunity at prime ass, dammit! And if it weren't for the lustless bastard situated next to him, he would've…

He felt a dainty hand trace his backside.

Would've…

A giggling breath in his ear.

He unsheathed his katana in a fast movement, "Get the **_Hell_** **off** of me, you **gay** **_bastard_**!"

Big brown eyes looked curiously into his clouded ones and then he heard a girlish laugh on his other side, "Oh my _goodness_, look at how big his _sword_ is," A very busty, very bold woman said on his right, emphasizing on the word 'sword' due to her awe, "It's _so_ big. I wonder if he has _other_ big things on his person as well?"

Her thought was both a question and suggestion and he wrapped his arms casually around the women at his sides, pulling them down next to him. Fuck Sasuke, wherever the Hell he was. "Oh yeah, I most _definitely_ have big things on me, _hard_ too." He said with a cheeky grin and both girls giggled, the one on the left blushing despite herself. The bold one crossed her legs, brushing his inner thigh.

"I'm sure it is," She replied in a deep throaty vibrato, "How about you show us what it could do?"

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind and the hands attached only went further down his chest. He leaned into the softness above him, "Can I join the demonstration as well?"

Well, Suigetsu was no mathematician by any means, but one blonde versus three hot dancers wasn't much of a problem.

* * *

Everyone had an agenda or a motive for doing the things they did. Whether it was forming a group for murdering their older brother or getting a limited owned katana or winning the heart of someone who preferred to be heartless, they all had something that drove them to places they wouldn't ordinarily go.

Everyone including Juugo. The rampage killer on one spectrum and the gentle protector on another. If it weren't for the persuasion of the Uchiha, he wouldn't have left his enclosed haven and if it weren't for influence of Kimimaro, he wouldn't have agreed to protect the Uchiha in the first place. If he only knew how much of the Uchiha's fault it was _this_time. Not that he would, or could, do anything to Sasuke about it. No, he would do what he was assigned to do: keep himself aware of any suspicious activity. The blonde woman had slid offstage and took a man's hand. After he whispered in her ear, she giggled and he led her towards the back, much to the disappointment of other paying patrons. Something rang false, with the way she carried herself, not that he an expert on exotic dancers in establishments such as these. She would stiffen under the man's advances, even as she smiled and her eyes flitted between confidence and broken uncertainty. Not that he noticed, or rather, not that he _should _have noticed.

He was not supposed to leave his post, the same way he was not supposed to leave his prison and the same way he was not supposed to leave his home and despite what most thought, Juugo never did what he was supposed to do. He often tried, like how he was not supposed to hurt people and devastate lives, but ended up doing so anyways. Sasuke may have been his leader, but even he could not tame him on every occasion. The way that man held that woman, looked at her as if she were a piece of meat to be ravished, Juugo didn't _like _it.

Juugo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was riling himself over this much more than he should've been. He usually never acted impulsively if he could help it, but something made him enter that club and proceed towards the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karin takes the white powder from within her cloak and smiles in a most devilish way.

Sasuke, becoming tired of Suigetsu's presence, left to go sit all by his lonesome at the bar, the most handsome man in the place, just _waiting_ to be ravished by the likes of her!

Or, at least, this is what she convinces herself. Now, all she had to do was properly pour this in his drink and let the chips fall where they may. Hopefully, the right one would fall upon her. She sidles next to him in a slow and seductive manner, cautious not to outlandishly throw herself on him. Sasuke coolly takes another swig of sake, choosing to ignore the girl's appearance for the time being.

"Nice night for some warm sake, _hmmm_, Sasuke-kun?" She breathes delicately. She lowers her glasses to the tip pf her nose and he takes a slow and deliberate sip. She tries again, "You know, men generally buy drinks for girls they deem desirable."

"Provided that there's a desirable female in the area," He replies lowly and she huffs in disapproval.

"Yes," Karin grits her teeth despite herself, "There must definitely be a woman _you _desire around, not some _whore _whose just a one night stand."

Perhaps Sasuke was in the right mood, or the sake truly warmed him on the chilly night, but he smirks before the glass touches his lips again and instead replaces that with his subordinate's earlobe. She inhales a sharp gasp of shock and delight, even when he whispers his next words, "So, who's this woman that's not a whore?"

_Me! _Her mind screams, _Me, you _gorgeous_ idiot! Who _else_!?_Yet, she speechless at the fact that Sasuke's _breath _is caressing her _skin _and her mouth becomes slack. "I-uh, buh, _aaah_…"

"_Hmm_," Sasuke leans back into his seat and takes another sip, "That's what I thought."

Karin's mouth remains slacked in a most undignified way and Sasuke reminds her that, once again, she is an annoying moron.

* * *

_I'm gonna get laid, I'm gonna get laid, I'm gonna get laid…_

The male of the species did not, did _not, _think about sex. At least, not _all _of the time. The male of the species had to feed and breathe as well.

Of course, this male who went by the name of Suigetsu, was very much excited at the moment. When you had one woman crawling up your chest, the other holding a whip adjacent to the bed and another with a trail of whipped cream falling softly from her parted, moist lips, he was sure anyone else would've been excited as well. Well, with the exception of Sasuke and Juugo, damn homosexual bastards…

But enough about them, it was time for the main event.

"Suigetsu-_kun_," The woman holding wide and lengthy whip opposite of the bed purred, "Are you ready?" He nodded with a goofy smile on his otherwise rough features. "_Good_," She trilled and he could've squeal from the impending pleasure he was about to feel. He would've jumped for joy as well, if he weren't chained to the bed. "Now Sui-kun, I must ask you for your consent to do this."

He frowned and his voice turned husky, "Consent to fuck my brains out?"

She shrugged hopelessly with a sigh, "It's policy," She produces a form as well as a pen from within her tiny cabaret top and if he were in his right mind, he would've wondered what else could possibly fit in there. "Now, you have to sign this before we continue on any further Sui-kun."

He waved his hands from the opposite posts where they were chained to, "And how do I do that?" She puts the bottom side of the pen into his mouth and the paper in front of his face. Suigetsu looked at her oddly before understanding what was supposed to do. Leaning forward, he scribbled his name the way he could and happened to miss the look of devious joy the woman had on her feminine features. Before he realized it, the other two women were by his side, untying the chains, and he hit the pillow face first, being successfully turned over. He barely raises his head to realize that he is fully undressed as well. He chuckles nervously, "Wha-Why am I chained on _this_ side?" He looks to the women on either side of him for assistance, but they only smile innocently, albeit the leering gleam in their eyes.

"_Oh, _well, we need you to be in that position," The woman said in a strained shrill voice, "**_So we could stick it in._**"

Suigetsu gulped and sweat began to fall from his brow, was it him, or did her voice get deeper? It almost could be called..._masculine. _He chuckles nervously, due to how _unfunny _this situation was becoming, "Uh, stick _what _in?" He asked in a higher tone of voice.

"Well, just as you have big things on your person," The dancer giggles in a demure way, only to stop dramatically. "**_We have big things on ours as well._**"

* * *

If it weren't for the soft rise and fall of her chest, Juugo would have thought her to be dead.

Although, he had to wonder, how did her chest keep itself so firmly contained within that very small bodice she wore? He couldn't see it being very comfortable; it certainly didn't _cover_enough. She must've been cold, but he doesn't dare enter the room. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't even be this close to this girl that he doesn't even know and has no obligation to. Maybe it was the smooth, pale color of her skin as the lights danced upon it, or her silvery blonde locks, but she reminded him of an old friend. She wondered if her eyes were the same color as well.

…Not that he would wake her. He wasn't supposed to even be looking at her in the first place. Perhaps he could still leave, hopefully without being noticed by his leader. Maybe he could take his eyes off of this nameless girl and he could forget all about this while he was at it. He abruptly grabs his bicep and looks down at his now enlarged hand, darkened to a murky brown hide with protruding scales and claws.

And maybe, just maybe, he could stop his shaking fist as well.

He remained hopelessly rooted to his spot by the doorway, until her eyes slowly flutter open.

_Blue_.

So they were not green as his friend's was. For some reason, Juugo found comfort in that; he couldn't bear to look into a pair of similar emerald green eyes. He stands rooted to his spot and she lays stretched out on the bed's covers, looking into the other's eyes in a moment of wonderment. And then he leaves, trying to conceal his cursed hand underneath his cloak.

"Wait!"

He walks a bit faster, his long legs proceeding in lengthy strides down the hall. Something in him could not bear to be in that girl's presence. She was an exotic dancer, she took men into rooms with her to do…_things_, (he doubted they were having wholesome discussion about cupcakes) and yet she was still not as tainted as he was. What was a guy to do?

Well, to his misfortune, she _did_ end up catching up to him, despite the fact that she had to do all, but run while he took more deliberate steps. Her hand grasped his bicep and when he turned around, she had an apologetic smile on her face, her grayish blue eyes full of questions. To add another misfortune to the list, he didn't have any.

"Hi," She smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Um, did you want something?" Ino swept away a few stay stands of hair from her face as she peered up into the tall man's face in the dark hallway. His jaw had a unique line and his bronzed eyes flitted in different directions periodically, noticeably never on her, as if he were looking for an escape route. She frowned in confusion. Did she miss something while she was…incapacitated? She also noticed the arm he seemed to keep shielded from view. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Was he here to protect the target? _Too late for that._

"I-uh, no." Juugo stumbled out lowly, keeping his gaze towards the floor, "I was just…passing through." He lied lamely in a shameful fashion, burying his enlarged limb even further within the confines of his cloak.

Her eyebrow went up skeptically, but she was mildly amused, "Oh?" She began, taking a step closer to him, "You didn't _look _like you were just passing through."

His eyes went to hers unintentionally and he made a point not to look any lower than that. With him being so tall and her not covered up sufficiently, he really didn't need to. Not that he would do that, but he could recall former guards making jokes regarding the sight up ladies skirts and down their shirts. Juugo clears his throat unnecessarily, "I saw that man…pull you into that room," He said as her eyes widened, "I wanted to see if you were okay." He suddenly felt very small despite his large stature

Ino's eyes softened after realizing his unneeded concern, "Oh, I see. Well, he was just a customer, so there was no need to worry." She gave him her reassuring signature smile with ease and he averted his gaze again. "Thank you for doing so, though." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Is your arm okay?

He forced a small, if not strained, smile, "Oh, it's nothing, really."

Ino put her curled hand under her chin as if she were in deep thought, though the amused glimmer in her eyes showed otherwise, "Are you sure? Maybe I should take a look at it." Juugo shook his head fervently and awkwardly tried to conceal his arm while backing up…to which he falls over by way of cart. Ino rushes forward in worry as Juugo tries and fails to crawl backwards.

He looks down and his very abnormal, very enlarged arm is clearly in sight. "Oh, um, I-_er_…" He feels ashamed of the scaly brown hide and extenuating claws and tries to hide it again, but when he turns to his side, he sees the young woman kneeling next to him, gingerly handling his arm. He averts his gaze somewhere else, _anywhere_ else because he unwittingly saw a large amount of her cleavage without meaning to.

"Does it hurt?" Ino asks as she mildly strokes it with her fingertips in fear that it just _may_ hurt by even touching it at all.

Juugo's golden eyes widen, "You don't find it to be…unusual?"

Ino smiles lightly, "It doesn't look like anyone else's, if that's what you mean."

Juugo is suddenly aware of how _close_ they are to each other and how _little_ this girl was wearing. Then he looks at her fearless eyes and sees her sweet, yet teasing smile and wonders how could someone who seemed so innocent be so...tainted?

"Come on, I'll help you up." She smiles even wider and guides him up, even allowing him to lean against her shoulder. He clumsily pushes into her, but wraps his cursed arm around her small waist to steady her. She stays against her chest for a moment and then looks up at him, a slight pink hue tingeing her cheeks, "What's your name?"

"Juugo…" He says slowly. He would like to know this girl's name, but can't quite find the courage, or words, to do so.

She obliges with a shy smile, "I'm Ino."

* * *

As the night grows longer, Karin sulks through the immediate area until she finally finds a bench she could _truly_ look depressed on.

The plan…was so _perfect_ in her mind, and that idiot _Uchiha_, with his damn _breath_ and those infuriating _lips_, found a way to utterly ruin it. _Ruined_!

It took all, but the sake bottle she held in hand to prevent unrepentant tears from running down her face. _Damn him, damn _all_ of the _gorgeous_ ones to _Hell_, they were all _bastards_ anyways!!!_

She takes another long swig and licks her lips in the only satisfaction she would receive tonight. This was it; she had enough of the mind games, the late nights where she had been sexually _tortured_ from not receiving any _at all_, and Uchiha Sasuke's _bullshit_! If it took her a fangirl's almighty prayer, then _so be it_ because she would bed him _tonight_ if it was the last thing she did!

If she had pink hair instead of red and green eyes instead of her bloodied irises, she would've yelled _Cha_! internally. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Karin did not, so she dropped the bottle, marched her way into the bar and, very drunkenly, said, "_Sausgay_…I _want_ you. And I _know_," She pauses to clear her throat in a very dignified way while straightening her glasses, "That _you_ want _me_ too…So, what do you say?"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, this was _not_Uchiha Sasuke she was talking to. But when he began kissing her tenderly, and undressing her slowly in one of the various backrooms, no one could tell her otherwise.

An hour had long ago passed and Sasuke Uchiha was not happy.

Three of his moronic idiots were missing in action and even though most would've have taken this opportune time to ditch them, he worked far too hard to recruit them by even taking the time to do so. Though, some came easily than others and were more than he hoped for, but these were _his_ moronic idiots, how _dare_ they not follow simple instruction?

He loosened the grip on his glass and fingered his katana instead.

Damn imbeciles, the lot of them. He should've killed them long ago, especially the redhead, but they were an investment, one that ended up being more valuable to him than he ever would've thought otherwise.

He rose from his seat at the bar and set about finding the first moronic idiot he could get his hands, or katana, on. Whichever came first.

* * *

Suddenly, a long shrill scream fills the heavy air.

A grunt followed by a shuddering whimper.

"**_Say it."_**

A shuddering breath emitted from the shaking mass of a man.

"**_Say you're our bitch Sui-kun."_**

"N-No," He said shakily, "F-Fuck that."

"**_Wrong choice of words."_**

A series of loud howling screeches filled the surrounding area.

Over.

_And_ over.

_And_ over again.

* * *

"What was that?" Ino inquired against the night air.

"What?" Juugo asked Ino, who seemed to be scanning the air.

"I thought I heard a scream." She looked back at Juugo, who strained his ears to see if he could hear the same thing. Perhaps if he were in his cursed form, he would've heard the pounding screams, but unfortunately for his team member, he was not.

"I don't hear anything."

Ino smiled reluctantly and took a small sip of her coffee, "Oh, okay. So, what were you saying…?"

* * *

Sasuke proceeded to walk through the backstage area when a fervent moan reached his ears. Logically, it could've been any woman, but when a huffed encore and distinct howl of _his_ name followed afterwards, it was time to retrieve answers. Besides, there was only one moronic idiot who sounded like _that_.

Sasuke entered the room without plight with katana in hand. Quite _obviously_, there was a man lying on top of moronic idiot number two, with moronic idiot number two screeching his name in climax. He narrowed his obsidian eyes and bristled, the deep want to kill the man and the idiot woman on the spot, but he knew he would, somewhat, regret it afterwards. He opted for slicing his sword through the man's abdomen instead.

_"Who killed my Sasuke-kun?!"_

Karin looked around the corpse lying against her and her dazed crimson eyes widened when her gaze met the one of Sasuke Uchiha himself. In her less than sober mindset, she had just discovered that Sasuke Uchiha had _just_killed Sasuke Uchiha. How typical.

"What the _Hell _is wrong with you?!" Karin yelled, completely beside herself, "Sasuke _just_ agreed to have sex with me, _willingly_, and _you_ had to kill _him_!" Karin ranted, "I can't _believe_ you just killed _yourself_, you heartless _bastard_! I mean, I know you had issues with being with me before, but you didn't have to freaking _kill_ yourself if you didn't want to be with me, _you could've just said it_!!!"

Little did Karin know that Sasuke Uchiha was nearly as inebriated as she was. Somewhere between the tousled fiery locks, the blushed cheeks, the sheer sheet covering her, and the rambling, unintelligible screeches done at the top of her lungs as she was splattered in another man's blood actually made her look…_desirable_. However, she just kept yelling, sometimes not even saying coherent words and he finally reached his breaking point, pinning her to the bed. "What if I killed myself, so that _I_ could be with _you_?"

Her eyes suddenly went lucid as they widened, "Wha…?"

He smirked, successfully distracting her with her logic. It seemed that in this twisted, alcohol filled world of theirs, _Sasuke_screwed Karin, Sasuke killed _Sasuke_, and Sasuke screwed Karin for the first, or second, time. How typical.

* * *

Juugo smiled genuinely. He actually enjoyed conversating with Ino, who said she didn't really dance for a living. His assumption had been right, she was shy enough to make him believe that she didn't do such a thing for a living. They took their time leaving the café where they had situated themselves and took their time walking back to the cabaret.

Ino held the azure shawl Juugo had given her to keep warm closer, "I had a nice time talking to you. I guess I better go in."

"Yeah, I have to get going as well." He nodded in agreement.

Ino stood there for a moment longer, "Can I ask you a question?"

Juugo had found it peculiar that she wasn't scared of his cursed arm, what if she knew something? Was it worth the risk? "Sure," he smiled mildly.

Ino began rubbing the material in-between her fingers, "What type of cloth is this? It feels like satin, but it's a bit thicker."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his hay mane sheepishly, "Beats me, I think it's a window curtain."

Ino's eyes widened and she laughed, "A curtain?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess you've started a new fashion trend."

Juugo continued smiling, despite the fact that he never concerned himself with things such as those, "I guess so."

Ino turned to go in, but before she did, she turned back to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before she lost her nerve. Juugo, once again, unintentionally leaned forward and brushed his lips against her own, for only a few moments. He noted that they were not only moist, but also very pleasantly soft. Ino descended from tiptoe with a slight healthy hue on her cheks and he supposed he must've looked the same.

Instead of saying goodbye, Ino simply waved and he waved back.

* * *

Suigetsu walked up the street with his back hunched over and a hand on it as if he were an old man. The other limply held by his side and winced every few steps. He gritted his teeth when he realized that he wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. _As long as no one knows…_

Karin and Sasuke exited the establishment as well, Karin clutching to the latter's arm and Sasuke the epitome of indifference as per usual. They didn't have to worry about their appearance because their hair ended up tangled anyways, although, Karin seemed more giddy than when she entered. _As long as no one knows…_

Juugo, ever dutifully, stood by his post as his team mates and leader gathered near.

Karin slid her glasses to the tip of her nose questioningly, "What happened to _you_?"

Suigetsu sneered at her menacingly and grunted, "Nothin'"

"It doesn't look like '_Nothin''_," She replied mockingly, "Why do you look like _that_?"

Suigetsu grimaced, "Well, if you _must_ know, I fucked 'til my back broke, happy?"

Karin smiled quite smugly, "Yes I am."

Suigetsu scrunched up his face and Juugo appeared clueless as to why Sasuke looked at her with a mild deadly intent. Suigetsu turned to the other man, "What about you? You stood out here like a post all night?"

Juugo smiled, "Actually, I was with a woman tonight."

Suigetsu's cloudy eyes widened incredibly, "What? _You_? With a _chick_, right? You actually got some?!"

Juugo crossed his arms, "If by _'getting some'_ you mean spending time with a pretty girl, then yes, I _did_ get some."

"…Whatever, I got three girls tonight."

At this, Karin looked appalled and repulsed, "You mean, you found not one, not two, but _three_ women who wanted to sleep with you?"

Suigetsu chuckles very weakly and mostly warily, "Yeah, somethin' like that…"

* * *

The very shrill laughter of a trio could be heard in a dark alley proceeded by a wary sigh. The mission had gone as planned as said by his teammate and Shikamaru couldn't have been happier. He honestly didn't like places like these or guys like the one who catcalled Ino earlier. "So, I take it that the plan went as expected?"

"**_You better believe it honey."_** A very girlish giggle followed.

"So, I suppose you would like the rest of your payment," The Chunnin reached into his pockets, but one of the ladies stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay us the rest," She said very demurely, "We actually **_liked_** it."

Shikamaru twitched outwardly at the next outburst of giggles and rubbed his temples; it was as he expected, women in slinky cabaret outfits were troublesome indeed.

Especially when they weren't women at all.

* * *

I hope this was enjoyed (put blood, sweat, and tears in it, along with some laughter) and I would like some feedback as well.

**NOTE: **This is a submission for the 1st Mismatched contest. To vote (for me or others) or to participate, visit **CPU** (link on my profile).

DAC


End file.
